My Little Guppy: Friendship is Forever
by IAmTheBanhammer
Summary: What would happen if the Bubble Guppies came into the world of Equestria? Could they change the path of harmony? Or could they strengthen it? Join your favorite guppies and ponies as they embark on an adventure about friends, feelings and magic. WARNING: you may require a dictionary to read this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: The Tunnel

Chapter One

The Tunnel

(This Story Is Third-Person Point o' View)

(You got that?)

(Good ;))

One fine summer day, a group of six guppies were outside playing in the park, when they stumbled upon a mysterious tunnel. This tunnel had a sign on it with a picture of a horse.

"What is that?" asked a guppy of African descendent, Goby.

"It's most likely a cave," said the other African guppy, Molly.

"Well then, let's go explore it!" said one of the Caucasians, Gil.

"It might be dangerous," the ginger, Nonny, stated quietly.

"Aww, c'mon, Nonners, don't be so scared," the other Caucasian, Deema said.

The children all pondered at what to do, and soon they decided to go exploring the cave. It was still absurd that Oona, the mix of Asian and Hispanic descendent, was carrying around a flashlight during the day.

*Flashback*

Earlier that day, Oona was out in her yard when an elderly looking man approached her. He had pale skin, gray hair and beard, and bright hazel eyes.

"Hey, young girl," he said to Oona

Oona saw him, but started to back away.

"Don't be afraid," said the man. "I bring with me news. I have seen the future for you and your friends. You will come across a cave, which is actually a tunnel. You all will decide to go inside it. Bring this flashlight with you, for it will help you on your adventure."

With that, the man gave Oona a silver flashlight and left. Oona normally wouldn't take presents from strangers, but Oona felt like she could trust this man. After all, old people who dress in blue cloaks with a hat and bells couldn't be at all dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2: The Transformation

Chapter Two

The Transformation

After the six guppies went through the tunnel, they were in for a shock. They all had...

"AHHHH!" screamed Deema."PONY INVASION! RUN FOR YOUR-"

Molly had put her hoof over Deema's snout.

"Please don't shout like a crazy person, Deema" Molly pleaded rather harshly.

The guppies looked amongst each other. They were now ponies.

Molly was a light blue earth pony with a sweeped forelock1 and a slightly curled crest2. She had her usual pink hair, and her tail was the same style as her crest. She had oval eyes and six curled eyelashes, three on top and three under her eyes. Her eyes were bright red.

Gil was a dark green pegasus with briliant blue hair. He had a short, up-curled forelock and an even shorter crest. His eyes were oval and icy blue, and his tail was short and spikey.

Deema was an orange earth pony with a curly mane and tail. Her hair was blonde. She had three curled top eyelashes, her eyes were oval and her eye color was icy blue.

Goby was a violet pegasus with a short cut indigo mane and tail. his eyes were oval and a deep shade of brown.

Oona was a lavender unicorn with a purple mane and tail. Her mane was a forelock brushed to the side and tied into a pigtail with a red ribbon and her crest was like her forelock, just swept to the other side, and she still had her starfish clip. Her eyes were almond shape with six curled eyelashes, three on top and three under her eyes. Her eyes were bubble gum pink.

Nonny was a light green unicorn with the same mane & tail style as Gil, but his hair was orange. His eyes were oval and he still had his scuba goggles, and the eye color was a vibrant electric green.

They were dumbfounded, and flabbergasted, and shocked, and mortafied, and, you get the idea.

"So, any ideas?" Gil asked.

"We should go into that library," said Oona.

They all agree to go into the library, even though it was a tree. Luckily, a pony there will be an essential ELEMENT in their journey.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Twilight Sparkle

Chapter 3

Meeting Twilight Sparkle

Author's Note: Got up really early for a feild trip so I thought, why not fanfiction a little bit? Excuse any poor grammer, or non-intentional repitition, or interruptions, It's pretty early.

When the fillies and colts went inside the library, they were greeted by the librarian, a lavender unicorn named Twilight Sparkle.

"Hello there!" she said to the little ponies. "How can I help you on this fine summer day?"

The guppies were amazed that there was another one like them, as they hadn't noticed any other ponies.

"Well," pony Gil said after a long moment of silence. "Um, we really don't know where we are."

"So can you tell us where we are, and what we are, or somethin'?" asked pony Deema.

Twilight Sparkle thought 'How could they not possibly know where they are? It's not like they came from another world. Or, could it be?' Twilight Sparkle knew she would have to help these little ponies.

"For starters, you all are little ponies," she said.

"Aren't little ponies girls?" asked pony Goby. (Hey, that rhymes! At least a little.)

"No, a pony is a small horse," Twilight Sparkle answered. "The vicinity you are currently living in is called Ponyville."

"What's a vicinity?" asked pony Oona.

"A vicinity is an area," said pony Nonny. (Now that rhymes!)

"Yes," said Twilight Sparkle said. "So, are you new around here?"

"I guess you could say that," said pony Molly. (Oh those -o_y names!)

"How new?"

"Let's just say, as if we were born yesterday."

(Man, I am on a roll with unintentional rhyming writing like how I am talking!)

'Well, this is starting to sound serious,' thought Twilight Sparkle. 'Maybe if I teach them the ropes, they'll take the reigns just tight enough that they can be, normal.'

"Ok, my little ponies," Twilight Sparkle said. "I'll teach you everything you need to know, but meet my friends first. They all can help in your 'situation'. First we'll meet some one who can really FLY."

'Is she gonna speak in cod all the time?' thought pony Deema. 'Because I'm gonna be totally lost.'

Author's Note: So, pretty good for a three on that clock, huh? Yes it's a riddle and yes I kept title-bombing the chapter. Problem?


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Rainbow Dash

Chapter 4

Meeting Rainbow Dash

(Author's Note: Another chapter? I have a bad case of can't-do-anything syndrome and boreditis, and the only medication I can take right now is fanfiction, so, yeah.)

Twilight Sparkle brought the fillies and colts over to a patch of cloud, where it looked like a blue pegasus was sleeping on the cloud.

"Um, that's kinda," Goby started.

"Absurd?" finished Nonny.

"Here's a learning opertunity!" said Twilight Sparkle. "In this country, Equestria, there are four different species of pony. There are earth ponies, pegasi, unicorns and alicorns, each one has special traits that make each one unique. Earth ponies are most in tune with the Earth, and are the farmers of the land. Pegasi can fly and walk on clouds. Unicorns can do magic to the best of their ability, some more talented than others. You don't need to learn about alicorns right now."

"So, you're saying I can fly?" asked Gil.

"You can try," answered Twilight Sparkle. "But first..."

Twilight used her magic to get the cloud out from under Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow crashed. To the ground.

The guppies all gasped.

Rainbow woke up and got all balistic.

"What the hay was that for? You could have really maimed me!" she yelled at Twilight.

"Sorry, Rainbow Dash, I didn't think that through," Twilight said.

"But you think EVERYTHING through, and who's children are you walking around?" said Rainbow Dash. "They're not _your_ kids, are they?"

"No, Rainbow," Twilight replied. "They are, very, new here, so I'm showing them around town. I wanted them to meet you and the other _elements_."

'Great, another code' thought Deema.

"Oh, ok, so what did you say their names were again?" asked Rainbow.

"Oh right, names, what are your names?" Asked Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm Molly,"

"I'm Gil,"

"I'm Goby,"

"I'm Deema,"

"I'm Oona,"

"I'm Nonny,"

'And we would have Bubble Puppy,' thought Gil. 'if we didn't go through that portal.'

"Those are funny names," said Rainbow Dash. "Don't worry, though, when you're old enough you can change your names."

"But I like my name," replied Oona.

"Rainbow, tell them your hobbies," said Twilight.

"Well, I enjoy being the fastest flier in Equestria and sports" said Rainbow Dash.

"Listen Rainbow, I need you to make sure Pinkie pie doesn't throw them a party just yet." said Twilight.

"How?"

"Any way."

"OK!"

And Rainbow Dash flies off to go find Pinkie.

"Now we are going to meet someone with elegance and stlye. Hopefully she'll be able to help for a while," said Twilight.

'Ugh, enough with the riddles, you'r making my brain hurt!' thought Deema.

Meanwhile, at Sweet Apple Acres...

"Thanks for helping me with mah chores, Pinkie," said Applejack.

"No problem!" replied Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie was walking back to Sugercube Corner when she felt a combo coming on. It was earflop, twitchy tail, and eye flutter.

"What's this?" Pinkie asked herself. "New residents?"

Her eyes blinked six times.

"Six of them?! Oh, what a wonderous day! I better plan the party right now"

And then she was his by a dashing rainbow.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Rarity

Chapter 5

Meeting Rarity

{Author's Note: Yes, I referenced the BG theme song in the last chapter, will I do it again? I dunno.}

After the guppies met Rainbow Dash, Twilight took them to see somepony else. When they arrived at the Carousel Boutique, Twilight told the guppies to...

"[Do] not touch anything in the boutique, especially not any dresses,"

When they went inside, they found a very tired Rarity working on the design for a dress.

"Hello there, Rarity," said Twilight, rather boisterously.

Rarity jerked upward, looked behind her and sighed.

"Twilight, could you not sound so, loud?" Rarity said, clearly irked.

'Gosh, is she the type to complain' thought everyone but Deema.

"I'm sorry," Twilight apolgized. "I just wanted you to meet these six little ponies. I'm wanted them to meet the other _elements_."

"Twilight, you know I can't comprehend your codes"

"Sorry"

'That is what goes through my mind!' thought Deema.

"Any way, these are the kids I wanted you to meet." states Twilight. "This is Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny. They are very new here."

"Are they really that new?" asked Rarity.

"Yes."

"Peculiar, but fine."

"So, I was hoping you could-"

" OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT DOES THAT ORANGE ONE-" Rarity interrupted.

"Deema" Twilight re-interrupted

"WHAT DOES DEEMA THINK SHE IS DOING?" Rarity yelled.

Deema was standing on a bunch of books, a sewing machine, and a table trying to get something from the high shelf.

"DEEMA! Get down from there!" Twilight yelled to Deema.

Too late. Deema fell from the big pile of junk that she was standing on and toppled over the table, shelf and some mannequins. She left a big mess.

"Umm, oops?" said Deema, grinning out of humiliation.

Everyone was too stunned to talk, until Rarity broke the silence.

"Why, you little," Rarity started. "Look at all this mess! I can't believe I would let some children in my shop and allow this monstrosity to happen right before my eyes! I'll make sure that you get your most deserved punishment! Now, who are your parents?"

The word parents got Deema on the verge of crying, and that's never happened before. Rarity noticed and got sympathetic. Rarity thought she should cheer her up but how.

"You know what?" said Rarity.

"What?" asked Deema.

"I can just let it slide."

*Sniffle*

"You will?"

"Yes"

Deema got all happy again.

"Yay!" she cried.

Then Deema hugged Rarity, and they both felt a warmness in their hearts.

"Aw!" said Molly and Oona.

"Yuck!" said Gil. "Gushy, sisterly moment alert."

Nonny cried, but wouldn't let anyone see him crying.

"So, Rarity, can we ask you of a favor?" Twilight said.

"Anything."

"If Pinkie Pie comes, don't tell her about the six ponies, even if she asks"

"Ok?"

"Alright! Time to go, children."

Twilight took the six gups out of the boutique, and headed for a cottage near the Everfree forest.

"You all are going to a place full of all kinds of animals, so don't be scared if you see a bear." Twilight said to the guppies.

'Why so many riddles?!' thought Deema.

*Meanwhile*

"Why are we doing this again, Dashie?"

"Because, Pinkie, there's a, um, monsterous, um, hydra on the lose! He's probably coming right now! So, I have to secure the city."

Rainbow Dash got Pinkie Pie to help her put up a "fence" to "protect" the city from a hydra and said she was waiting for the 'all clear' signal from Twilight, but the signal was for Pinkie, not a hydra.

A red flash appeared in the air.

"That's the signal!" said Rainbow. "We can go now."

Pinkie was suspisious of Rainbow's behavior, but let that slip her mind.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" she said, then ran for the Carousel Boutique.

'Rarity might have some flour.' Pinkie thought, as she did not forget her feeling she had earlier before Rainbow Dash flew into her. Plus, she plans to ask Rarity if she knows were the ponies are.

When Pinkie entered the Carousel Boutique, the room was dark, and there was a big mess, and she saw a pony just sitting there. this was a rarity for Rarity's place.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Fluttershy

Chapter 6

Meeting Fluttershy

The guppies got to the cottage at about 4:35 PM and Twilight wartned them about Flutter's shyness.

"She is very shy, so don't feel weird if she doesn't speak or look at you" Twilight explained.

Twilight knocked at the door of the cottage and the door opened a bit.

"Oh, hi there, Twilight," said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy opened the door a little more and saw the little ponies and gasped.

"Oh, and I see you brought children." said Fluttershy in a softer, higher voice.

"Yes, so, can we come in?" said Twilight.

"Um, sure,"

"Thank you,"

Twilight looked back at the guppies and said...

"Don't do anything to the animals"

When seven of them went inside Fluttershy's cottage, they noticed there were a lot of animals, more than they thought would be living in the house. The cottage was mostly filled with woodland creatures like bunnies, squirels and birds.

"There are so many animals!" said Oona.

"Oh, yes!" said Fluttershy. "It is my job to take care of all the animals in Ponyville."

"All of them?"

"Mm, hm."

'Wow' thought all the guppies.

"Well, may I know your names?" asked Fluttershy.

"Molly."

"Gil."

"Goby."

"Deema."

"Oona."

"Nonny"

"Those are all lovely names," said Fluttershy. "So, why have you all come over here?"

"I wanted them all to meet you and the other _elements_," said Twilight.

"Oh, ok."

"And another favor."

"Sure."

"Don't tell Pinkie Pie."

"Why?"

"She'll bombard them with her parties before they can get to knowing Equestria better."

"They need to knowledge about Equestria?"

"They're very, very new."

"Ok?"

"Great!"

Meanwhile, Oona was feeding the chickens because she noticed they were getting hungry. Molly's aunt and uncle own a family farm that she sometimes visited with Molly.

"Ok, my little ponies, time to go!" said Twilight.

After the ponies left, Fluttershy remembered it was time to feed the chickens. She got some corn meal to feed the chickens, but the chickens were already feeding.

"That's funny," said Fluttershy. "I didn't feed the chickens yet, but they are definetly feeding."

Fluttershy pondered for a moment, then somepony said HEY!

Earlier

"Hi there, Rarity!" Pinkie Pie said, very, very loudly.

Rarity jerked up and saw Pinkie.

"Pinkie," Rarity said. "Please don't scare me like that, especially when I'm in very deep thought."

"Sorry, Rare," said Pinkie. "I was just wondering if you saw any little kiddies you haven't seen before."

Rarity froze and thought of Deema, of the accident, of the warm feeling she had just by hugging her.

"No," Rarity finally said.

"Ok, but tell me if you-"

"Please leave."

"But I-"

"Just go."

"But-"

"LEAVE ME!"

Rarity then started sobbing hysterically on the spot. This really freaked Pinkie out.

"I'll just, go, then" Pinkie said.

Pinkie rushed out the door of the boutique before she could hear these words slip out of Rarity's mouth.

"Why can't I have that feeling towards my own sister?"

Pinkie ran straight for Fluttershy's cottage.

'If there's anyone who won't act weird,' Pinkie thought, 'it was Fluttershy.'

When Pinkie got to the cottage, she saw Fluttershy with some corn meal and it looked like she was feeding the chickens. Totally normal for Flutters.

"HEY!" Pinkie yelled.

Fluttershy looked behind herself, gasped, and fluttered into shyness.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Applejack

Chapter 7

Meeting Applejack

Twilight took the guppies to Sweet Apple Acres wher they would meet someone who loves farmin' and apples. When they arrived, they noticed that Applejack was examining the apple trees.

"Aw, yes," she said to herself. "Them apple trees 're lookin' mighty fine, just in time for apple buckin' season."

She then notices the ponies walking towards her.

"Howdy, Twilight," Applejack says. "And a howdy to the little ones. Who are they?"

"These are Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny," Twilight says.

"Not to be rude or anythin', but those are some ridiculous names," says Applejack.

"Well, were we come from, those are perfectly normal names!" starts Deema. "And you wanna know something else?! Your name means-"

Molly, again, had to put her hoof over Deema's mouth.

"Sorry about that," Molly says, "but Deema means no harm. She just doesn't _think_ before she speaks." Molly glared at Deema.

"Yeah, sorry," Deema says.

Applejack didn't seem bothered by Deema, but took an imediate liking to Molly.

"It's all good," said Applejack.

"Any way," starts Twilight, "if you see Pinkie, tell her we're going to Sugarcube Corner."

"Oh, kay?" says Applejack.

"Good, now we'll see you, later! Come on, little ponies!"

Twilight got the ponies and they went off to Sugarcube Corner.

*Meanwhile*

"So, Fluttershy," says Pinkie Pie. "how are you this, um, fine day?"

Fluttershy says nothing.

"So, I guess, good?" askes Pinkie.

"I think Applejack can help you better than I can," Fluttershy says.

Pinkie Pie was confused at first, but decided she might be right.

"Ok, then?" says Pinkie.

Pinkie then runs out, and leaves with Fluttershy very confused.

A few minutos later...

"APPLEJAAAAACK!" yells Pinkie. "OPEN UUUUUUUUUP!"

"What, Pinkie?" says Applejack.

"Well, I was wonderiiiiing," starts Pinkie, "haveyouseenanylittleponiesanywhereifsowherearetheygoing?" (have you seen any little ponies anywhere, if so, where are they going?)

Pinkie smiles.

"They're going to Sugarcube Corner," Applejack says.

"Okiedokielokie!" (Okie dokie lokie!) says Pinkie.

Pinkie runs off, then hits a house that looks like it's made out of sugar and gingerbread.


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Pinkamena Diane Pie

Chapter 8

Meeting Pinkamena Diane Pie (But you can call her Pinkie Pie)

Twilight took the sextet (yes, I did, but not musically) to Sugercube Corner, where all your sugar-coma dreams can come true! (Like my slogan?) They went to sit-down at a table, when they heard a big thump at the wall closest to them.

"What was that?" asked Goby.

The door was kicked open, and the pony who did it looked like she had survived a speeding wall (guess which game I referenced). She walked closer and closer to the table were Twilight and company sat, until she was up in there faces.

"Now that I have you _right_ where I want you..." she said slowly. "I'm gonna throw you a big PARTY!"

"Oh, what kinda party?" asked Goby.

"A BIG party, duh!" said Pinkie Pie. "I'm Pinkamena Diane Pie, but you can call me Pinkie Pie, or Pinkie, but not Pinkamena because that's boring, and by the way, I like cupcakes."

Pinkie put a big smile on her face.

"Hi Pinkie," said Twilight.

"Oh, hi Twi," said Pinkie. "Any waaaaaaay, what size party cannon do you wear? Oh, nevermind, you guys are obviously size 5. Also, what is you favorite cake flavor? Nevermind, it's chocolate, right? And what's, nevermind, you like singing and dancing and swimming."

"How'd you know?" asked Molly

"I have my ways, young guppy," said Pinkie, then she winked.

The guppies gaped.

"So, are you ready for the party of the week?"


	9. Chapter 9: A Disruption in Harmony?

Chapter 9

A Disturbence in Harmony?

The party is gonna be like any other Pinkie Party, so let's see what's happening over at the castle.

In the Canterlot Castle where the royal sisters live, Princess Celestia was with Princess Luna cellebrating the downfall of Nightmare Moon and the rise of Princess Luna. They had a feast with all the royals and nobles in Canterlot. The princesses were having a splendid time until Princess Celestia felt something ring in her head.

"I have to go," said Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia went to the next room and sat down. She rubbed her head as the ringing grew into pain. Then she had a vision of six little ponies, and gasped. She went to get her sister Luna.

"What's wrong?" asked Princess Luna.

"I had a vision," replied Celestia. "There were six little ponies with some of the most powerful forces of evil and discord. However I couldn't tell if they were adding to the chaos or repelling them."

"Well, we better hope they were doing the latter," said Princess Luna.

"I know, but the strange thing is, the elements of harmony were above their heads. We all know that Twilight and her friends whield the elements, so why would this happen?"

"I...Don't know"

"Oh my, this is, BAD! But for now we have to put that aside for the feast."

The princesses returned to their feast, but they were worried of this possible new threat to the land of Equestria.


End file.
